Disney High School
by solosophmae
Summary: The Disney Princesses and the Disney Princes are no longer royalty but are Juniors at Palm Valley High in Jacksonville, Florida. The story will be written in Jasmine's POV and will go through her and her friends' lives as they go through relationships, friendships and troubles with the school's bitches. mainly AladdinXJasmine but EricXAriel and more
1. Chapter 1

Disney High Intro

The Disney Princesses and the Disney Princes are no longer royalty but are Juniors at Palm Valley High in Jacksonville, Florida.

The story will be written in Jasmine's POV and will go through her and her friends' lives as they go through relationships, friendships and troubles with the school's bitches.

Chapter One

"Jasmine dear, wake up" Jasmine's father opened the curtains to Jasmine's room and left her in peace to wake up.

Jasmine's father was one of the richest landlord's in America. He started off owning few properties but now he owned commercial properties and dozens of magnificent homes to rent. Because of this he was very rich and Jasmine and him lived in a very large house.

Jasmine pulled herself out of bed and prepared herself mentally for her first day of high school. She had only moved to Jacksonville last week and was nervous about making friends.

JASMINE'S POV

because my dad's wealthy i have many designer clothes but i knew i coolant show up to a new school looking snooty and stuck up so i put on a pair of black leggings and a blue denim shirt dip dyed white at the bottom and a pair of red 3 inch wedges. I'm only 5ft3 and even though i love being small i do love my heels. I applied foundation to my tan skin, added a thin line of liquid eyeliner and brushed on a lot of mascara and finished with some light lipgloss. I put my hair up in a high ponytail but my hair still fell a long way down my back.

1 hour later

I walked up the front gates of the school and was shocked at how big it was. there were so many people walking into the school so i just followed them and found my way to the reception. "excuse me um miss yzma?" i read her name tag "this is my first day here and i was wondering if you had my timetable?"

She looked up at me and smiled "whats your name dear?"

"Jasmine Martinez"

"yes its here dear" Yzma said handing Jasmine her timetable

"Thank you miss" I said walking off to my next class which was english.

NO ONE'S POV

Jasmine walked in to her english class which was still rather empty so she took a seat near the front. Two girls walked in and took the seats beside her. One had bright red hair which was put in a side plait which ran half way down her back and the other had warm brown hair which fell just past her shoulders. They were both gorgeous so Jasmine figured they must have been popular. The one with the brown hair sat closest to jasmine and realised she was new

"Hi, are you new?"

Jasmine realised the brunette was talking to her and turned her head to face her "yeah i'm jasmine"

The brunette held her hand out "i'm Jane, and this is Ariel" she said referring to the red head

Ariel waved "hi"

Jasmine smiled "hey"

"wo where are you from?" Ariel asked

"Well i was born in San Diego but when my mother died my father and i moved to New York for 12 years and then last week we moved here" Jasmine said

"Sorry about your mother" Jane said and Ariel nodded in agreement with Jane

"Oh its fine i was only 3years old" Jasmine said

"I hope you don't mind me saying" Ariel said nervously "but um.. you're very tan so…"

Jasmine chuckled "my dad's Arabian and my mother's Spanish"

"ohh" Ariel understood.

The three girl's conversation was interrupted when four girls walked into the class

"ugh" Jane shuddered "i swear the room gets colder when they walk in"

Jasmine turned her head and saw four girls gossiping loudly walk in. One walked in front with such arrogance she must have been the leader. She was wearing a small pink ruffled mini dress and had long golden hair. Another had the same colour hair but her's was shorter and she wore a pale blue skater skirt and a white blouse. A rather dim looking one wore a pair of yellow shorts and a blue tank top with a red bow in her short black hair. and the last had her brunette hair in a pony tail and wore a white top with a pair of denim jeans and a tan jacket.

"who are they?" Jasmine asked jane and ariel

"the royalty of this school" Ariel said rolling her eyes

"and the blonde in the pink is the queen, she's called Aurora" Jane added "she's head cheerleader, her dad's pretty rich and she gets all the boys"

Jasmine cocked her eyebrow "she doesn't look that great to me"

"i wouldn't say that too loudly, if she hears she might just kill you" Jane said

"I think she's all talk and i've never even met her" jasmine said

Ariel shrugged "even if thats true, she's amazing at ruining people's lives. I'm staying clear of her"

"who are the others then?" Jasmine asked

"the one with the brown hair is Belle, she used to be the leader of their little gang until Aurora moved here and took over because the boys thought she was the hottest. The one with the black hair is called snow, she might possibly be the most dim and unaware person you will ever meet and this other blonde in the blue is cinderella. She's actually really nice when she's not around aurora or belle but she's so sneaky and can use anything against you" Jane explained

Jasmine nodded and saw the group of girls walk towards her.

"thats my seat" Belle walked up to Jasmine and pressed her hand on jasmine's table

"no its not, you don't own it" Jasmine stated. Because she had lived in quite a rough part of new york for so long she wasn't scared of standing up for herself.

"the new girl giving you a problem Belle?" Aurora interrupted

"its fine aurora, she's just sitting in my seat" Belle said "move!" she turned back to Jasmine.

"no" Jasmine shrugged "I'm not moving anywhere"

Aurora slammed her hand down on Jasmine's table "you don't know who you're dealing with rookie" Aurora spat

"my names Jasmine" jasmine smirked "now can you move i can't see the board"

The boys in the class had walked in seconds before and saw Jasmine standing up for herself. Aurora looked behind her and saw Jim Hawkins, Aladdin Rodriguez and Naveen Parker standing behind her. They were some of the popular boys she'd hang out with and aladdin being her boyfriend she couldn't look weak because of some new girl. Aurora bent down and whispered in Jasmine's ear "you're going to regret this…Jasmine" the mocked her name at the end.

"ever heard of personal space" Jasmine sounded disgusted, this shocked everyone in the class.

Belle knocked Jasmine's books off her table while the other girls laughed.

"awh look at the newbie trying to stand up to us" Aurora giggled but inside she was raging "she'll learn her place soon" aurora flicked her hair to the side and walked off followed by Belle, Cinderella and Snow.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and picked up her books.

"why did you do that?" Jane asked, shocked

"why wouldn't I?" Jasmine shrugged "she can't talk to people like that"

"Even though that was the most awesome thing i've ever seen" ariel giggled "be careful, aurora will do everything to destroy you socially now"

Jasmine sighed "oh well, there are more important things than my school reputation"

Jane chuckled "Stick with us then cos we don't mind about reputations either" and she smiled

Jasmine returned the smile and then taught his english lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle knocked Jasmine's books off her table while the other girls laughed.

"awh look at the newbie trying to stand up to us" Aurora giggled but inside she was raging "she'll learn her place soon" aurora flicked her hair to the side and walked off followed by Belle, Cinderella and Snow.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and picked up her books.

"why did you do that?" Jane asked, shocked

"why wouldn't I?" Jasmine shrugged "she can't talk to people like that"

"Even though that was the most awesome thing i've ever seen" ariel giggled "be careful, aurora will do everything to destroy you socially now"

Jasmine sighed "oh well, there are more important things than my school reputation"

Jane chuckled "Stick with us then cos we don't mind about reputations either" and she smiled

Jasmine returned the smile and then taught his english lesson.

AT LUNCH

Jane sat down at a lunch table and waited for some of her friends to come join her. A petite dark skinned girl sat down next to her

"Tiana hey!" Jane said

Tiana chuckled "hi girl"

"Have you met the new girl?" Jane asked her

"no but Ariel told me about her last session, did she really tell Aurora she were't gonna move?" Tiana asked curiously

"yeah it was great" Jane laughed "she seems really nice swell, maybe we should take her with us when we go shopping this afternoon"

Tiana nodded "sounds good"

Jane saw Ariel walk over to the table

"Ariel, do you think we should invite Jasmine shopping with us today?" jane asked

"yeah totally!" Ariel answered

Jasmine walked into the cafeteria and saw jane and ariel at a table and walked over to their table.

"Do you guys mind if i sit here?" Jasmine asked

"not at all, sit here" ariel said moving up

"thanks" Jasmine said sitting down

"I'm Tiana by the way" Tiana said introducing herself

"I'm jasmine, its nice to meet you" Jasmine smiled.

"are you doing anything this afternoon Jasmine because us three are going shopping and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?"Jane asked

Jasmine smiled wide "I'm free yeah that would be nice"

"cool" Ariel smiled "so where have you moved in here?"

"I moved into a house in ortega boulevard" Jasmine said

"I live near there" Tiana said "those houses are huge, so you must be pretty rich huh?"

Jasmine nodded "my dad is yeah"

"you might not want to tell Aurora that, she'd flip" Jane giggled

Jasmine looked puzzled "why?"

"Remember we told you she's like the queen of this school, she'd go crazy if she found out you were richer" Ariel said.

Jasmine looked across a few tables and saw Aurora sitting on a tan boys lap gossiping with the other girls. There were other boys she'd never seen before as well.

"who are they all?" Jasmine asked

"the popular crowd" tiana sighed looking at one particular boy on the table with aurora.

"all the jocks and then the four plastics we talked about earlier" Ariel said

"And it seems Tiana still has her crush on Naveen" Jane teased

Tiana blushed "i can't help it" she said gazing at the handsome boy endlessly flirting with snow "he's gorgeous but you think he'd have better taste than that halfwit" Tiana sighed referring to snow.

"you're not the only one" Ariel said admiring her own crush sitting at that table.

"who?" asked jasmine, puzzled

"eric" replied ariel pointing out a tall handsome dark haired boy

"we could spend all day pointing them out if we take this long" jane chuckled "thats Jim Hawkins, Aladdin Rodriguez, Naveen Parker…"

"ahh" Tiana smiled

Jane giggled "may i carry on?" she joked

Tiana blushed again "yeah sorry" and laughed

"Eric Rogers, Hercules Valentine and Phillip Carter" (prince phillip from sleeping beauty)

Jasmine couldn't take her eyes off the tan boy. "So aladdin's dating Aurora?" Jasmine asked

"yeah, they've been together for almost a year now, thats the longest aurora's ever been able to stay in a relationship" Jane said

"but i think aurora has a thing going on with Phillip because i saw them both get into his car last week and he couldn't have been driving her home because they live at different sides of jacksonville" Tiana said

"I wouldn't be surprised if aurora was cheating on Aladdin" Ariel said in disgust.

Jim and Naveen left their table to go to the gym and as they passed the table where Jasmine, Ariel, Tiana and Jane were sitting they stopped for a word.

Naveen wrapped his arm around Tiana and you could see a sudden rush of nervousness overcoming her, it was a good thing Naveen couldn't though.

"I heard your new girl was a bitch to Aury" Naveen chuckled

"Jasmine right?" Jim looked at Jasmine

_this Jim guy sure was hot _thought jasmine "yeah thats me" Jasmine cocked an eyebrow to make sure she looked as sassy as possible

Jim smirked "i like it, but know you're in trouble for the rest of the school year" he chuckled

"okay" jasmine said bluntly

Naveen laughed and him and Jim walked off.

"ooooo Jas you're in trouble" Jane mocked Jim laughing

Jasmine giggled "i'd love to see what she does"

AFTER SCHOOL IN TOWN

"what kind of places do you shop at then Jasmine?" Jane asked her

"for everyday shopping i buy a lot from Abercrombie and fitch or juicy couture maybe but when i buy something nice for a special occasion i love Armani and gucci" Jasmine smiled

"You even buy the expensive stuff for school" Ariel giggled "well you're going to be shocked going shopping with us"

Tiana laughed "its true, you'd spend $40 on a top in Abercrombie and fitch and my whole outfit cost $40" Tiana said pointing at her denim shorts, cream blouse, black pumps and bangles.

Jasmine looked shocked "you need to take me shopping!"

The girls giggled. "but wait, you don't have any money?" Jane asked

"oh its fine, my dad makes me carry some money everywhere i go in case of an emergent" Jasmine nodded

"how much do you have?" Ariel asked

"$80 maybe" Jasmine said rummaging in her bag

"jesus i only have $20" Tiana said

as the girls were walking on to the high street they turned the corner and saw Aladdin, Jim, Hercules, Naveen and Eric talking with two girls.

"oh my god its Naveen" tiana said getting nervous and nudging Jasmine's arm. Jasmine just giggled.

"oh its meg, em" jane said walking over to the two girls and hugging them

Ariel and Tiana embraced the other two girls as well.

"you two weren't in today" Ariel stated curiously to the two girls.

"we really couldn't be arsed for school today" said a dark skinned girl with gorgeous black hair and stunning emerald eyes

"well you missed the new girl" Tiana

"i didn't" Jim cut in "hey jas" he said winking at Jasmine. He did it in a cute way so it didn't annoy Jasmine and she just giggled.

"well this is Jasmine, and Jasmine this is Megera and Esmerelda"

Jasmine smiled at the two girls and they smiled back

"just call me meg" Megera smiled at her

"and just called me em or esme" Esmerelda smiled.

"so where are the plastics?" Ariel joked

Aladdin didn't look so pleased "you don't even know them Ariel. If you weren't so bitchy maybe they'd talk to you"

"aladdin don't" Eric said but they both ignored him.

"oh and you do know them aladdin?" ariel scoffed "where's aurora right now?"

"at her nan's house" aladdin replied

"and where's your 'good' mate phillip?" ariel cocked an eyebrow

"doing laundry" aladdin replied less sure of his words.

"don't you find it just a little bit strange that if one of them is away from the group so is the other one" ariel rolled her eyes

"just shut up ariel" aladdin said

"guys stop" eric interrupted, he walked over to ariel and whispered "don't say that, he's already insecure enough"

and ariel whispered back "he should dump the whore then" Eric looked shocked "come on eric, aurora has way to much control over you boys and belle,cinderella and snow. you can't talk to anyone but them as long as she's there"

Eric sighed and looked at his feet "its complicated ariel, don't talk about it"

Jasmine saw aladdin was upset then so when she caught eyes with him she smiled lightly and he smiled back.

"can we just carry on shopping?" jane asked trying to get out of the awkwardness

"well hercules is coming to mine and i think jim is too?" Meg said

"yeah i'm coming" Jim said

"me too" Esmerelda and Tiana said at the same time

meg laughed "come on then" and they left.

Ariel, Eric, Jasmine, Aladdin, jane and naveen were left.

The girls decided they would meet the boys where they were again in one hour and they went off shopping.

Jasmine bought loads of new clothes with Jane and Ariel and became obsessed with all the shops that sold peplum dresses for under $15 as they were her favourite item of clothing to wear.

When they met with the boys again Ariel and Eric went back to his house to talk about god knows what issues they had. Jane, Naveen, Aladdin and Jasmine were all walking home together before Jane and Naveen turned a corner to get to their own homes leaving aladdin and Jasmine alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine and Aladdin were left to walk home together.

"so where did you move here from?" aladdin asked trying to make conversation

"new york" jasmine answered "and i miss it already

aladdin chuckled "and why's that?"

"i had a best friend who i already miss and yeah there was a popular crowd in my old school but it wasn't as divided as whatever you have going on at your school" jasmine sighed

Aladdin nodded "it really isn't as bad as it looks once you get used to it"

Jasmine shook her head "well i guess it would never look bad to you"

aladdin stopped walking and looked at jasmine "what?"

Jasmine regretted saying that as soon as it had come out of her mouth. She'd only just met aladdin and she was already screwing up "it doesn't matter" she said starting to walk off but aladdin took hold of her wrist and gently pulled her back

"no i want to know what you could possibly think of my even though you've only just met me" aladdin spoke bitterly but still softly.

"I…I just meant that you seem to go through your school life with no problem because you're in the popular crowd. you don't even seem aware of the fact that your girlfriend and her friends put 'unpopular' girls through so much shit and make their insecurities so much bigger." Jasmine looked away from Aladdin

Aladdin's face kept the same straight and emotionless expression "Aurora would never do that, neither would belle, cindy or snow"

"they did that to me today, at least Belle and Aurora did. I'm new but they've already made sure i know my place as someone who is worthless compared to them" jasmine shook her head and turned to walk off "goodnight Aladdin" and with that Jasmine left

ALADDIN'S POV

i can't believe a girl that's only just moved here can already tell me whats really happening before i can even believe it myself. I guess i always knew aurora and belle could be bitchy i just always turned a blind eye to it because i didn't want to believe it was true. But if someone who was new could already see it then i know it mist be really bad. I need to talk to Jasmine again and clear the air, apologise for being such an ass.

NEXT DAY WITH JASMINE

I put on a dark purple peplum dress that i bought yesterday. The dress finished half way down my thighs. i put on a army green military jacket and put in my gold hoop earrings. I straightened my hair so it was only a few inches away from my hips and then i teased the crown of my hair to boost the volume.

i grabbed my forever21 cream and black bag and said goodbye to my father before i left.

WITH ALADDIN

aladdin had just left his house and started making his way to Jim's so they could walk together. As he passed Ortega boulevard he looked at the several houses filling the long road and wished he could live in such a big house. He was about to turn his head from the biggest house of them all with towering white pillars holding up the modern double door frame when he saw one of the doors open and Jasmine walked out

_'i can't believe she lives there..'_ he thought

Aladdin thought this was the perfect time to talk to Jasmine so he waited for her to walk out on to the pavement and he caught up with her "hey jasmine wait"

Jasmine turned around and saw aladdin walking up to her and she smiled at him.

"i just wanted to apologise for yesterday" aladdin said "you were right about what you said, i should have just accepted it and not been such a douche" aladdin smiled lightly hoping for forgiveness

"you weren't being a douche aladdin, you were standing up for your girlfriend and her friends. It was nice of you" Jasmine smiled at him reassuringly.

Aladdin relaxed a bit "i'm glad we're okay then" aladdin looked jasmine up and down and realised how pretty she looked "you look really nice today jasmine"

Jasmine blushed slightly "thanks, you too"

"so do you want to walk with me to Jim's?"

"yeah sure"

"cool" aladdin said as they started walking "so are you staying here in Jacksonville permanently then?"

"yeah, most of my dad's properties are here so it just makes sense" Jasmine said

"properties?" aladdin questioned

"my dad's a landlord, he has properties worldwide which is why he's usually away on business"

Aladdin nodded "that would explain why you live in such a big house" he chuckled

Jasmine giggled "yeah, so do you live around here?"

"i live a few blocks away from you" aladdin said

"oh cool" Jasmine smiled

Aladdin could get lost in jasmine's smile, he thought it looked so beautiful and innocent.

they reached jim's house and walked to school. Just before they walked in to their separate classes jim said "well it was nice walking with you princess" and winked at jasmine making her and aladdin chuckle.


End file.
